24fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Alberta Watson
Alberta Watson est une actrice canadienne née le 6 mars 1955 à Toronto (Canada). Elle a joué le rôle de Erin Driscoll dans 24 Biographie Filmographie * 1978 : Power Play : Donna * 1978 : In Praise of Older Women : Mitzi * 1979 : Stone Cold Dead : Olivia Page * 1980 : Passengers (TV) * 1980 : Virus (Fukkatsu no hi) : Litha * 1980 : War Brides (TV) : Norma * 1981 : Accroche-toi, j'arrive (Dirty Tricks) : Tony * 1981 : Haute surveillance (Black Mirror) : Tina * 1982 : Best Revenge : Dinah * 1982 : Le Soldat (The Soldier) : Susan Goodman * 1983 : I Am a Hotel (TV) : Suzanne * 1983 : La Forteresse noire (The Keep) : Eva Cuza * 1985 : Meurtre dans l'espace (Murder in Space) (TV) : Dominica Mastrelli * 1985 : Kane & Abel (feuilleton TV) : Zofia Rosnovski * 1986 : Prisonnières des Japonais (Women of Valor) (TV) : Lt. Helen Prescott * 1986 : Fortune Dane (série TV) : Amy Steiner * 1987 : L'Oeil du tueur (White of the Eye) : Ann Mason * 1987 : Buck James ("Buck James") (série TV) : Rebecca Meyer * 1989 : Red Earth, White Earth (TV) * 1989 : Le Coup de Shannon (Shannon's Deal) (TV) : Terry Lomax * 1989 : Médecin à Honolulu ("Island Son") (série TV) : Nina Delaney * 1990 : Destiny to Order : Thalia / Marla / Nicole * 1991 : L'Arme secrète (The Hitman) : Christine De Vera * 1992 : Zebrahead : Phyliss * 1993 : Relentless: Mind of a Killer (TV) : Ellen Giancola * 1994 : Spanking the Monkey : Susan Aibelli * 1994 : Un coupable idéal (Jonathan Stone: Threat of Innocence) (TV) : Deborah Walsh Bradford * 1995 : Pirates (Hackers) : Lauren Murphy * 1995 : A Child Is Missing (TV) : Agent Lynette Graham * 1996 : Seeds of Doubt : Jennifer Kingsley * 1996 : Gotti (TV) : Victoria Gotti * 1996 : Shoemaker : Anna * 1996 : Sweet Angel Mine : Megan * 1996 : Giant Mine (TV) : Peggy Witte * 1997 : De beaux lendemains (The Sweet Hereafter) : Risa * 1999 : The Girl Next Door (TV) : Mary Bradley * 1999 : The Life Before This : Nita * 2000 : Desire : Simone * 2000 : Deeply : Fiona McKay * 2001 : Hedwig and the Angry Inch : Hansel's Mom / Hedwig Schmitt * 2001 : After the Harvest (TV) : Amelia Gare * 2001 : Chasing Cain : Denise McGoogan * 2001 : Tart : Lily Storm * 2001 : The Art of Woo : Caterin * 2002 : Chasing Cain: Face (TV) : Detective Denise McGoogan * 2002 : Coupable par amour (Guilt by Association) (TV) : Angie * 2002 : The Wild Dogs : Natalie * 2003 : Choice: The Henry Morgentaler Story (TV) : Chava Morgentaler * 2003 : The Risen (TV) : Amanda Knowles * 2003 : Penguins Behind Bars (TV) : Babs (voix) * 2004 : The Newsroom (série TV) : Susan * 2004 : The Prince & Me : Amy Morgan * 2004 : My Brother's Keeper : Helen Woods * 2004 : Irish Eyes : Anne Phelan * 2004 : Some Things That Stay : Liz Anderson * 2004 : Show Me Yours (série TV) : Toni Bane (2004) * 2005 : Murder in the Hamptons (TV) * 2006 : Angela's Eyes (TV) : Lydia Anderson